The First Alicorn
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: In a Land called Ponyland the only three races that ever existed are the Earth Ponies the Unicorns and the Pegasi but a mysterious Race the Alicorn soon joins them follow the young Stallion Death Bringer as he journies through Dream Castle and into Ponyville and even the Birth of what will be known as the Mane 6 R
1. Chapter 1

The First Alicorn

Chapter 1 I'm in Ponyland?

_**Description : in all of Ponylands history they have never even heard of an Alicorn that is until now a very young black Alicorn stallion will soon meet the fastest Peguses alive her name is Firefly . Can he make friends ? Or is he doomed to live his life alone for the rest of his own life R&R**_

A young black Alicorn somehow found himself in ponyland he wasn't sure as to how but somehow someway he needed to get out of the forest and to some sort of town .

_I have to find somesort of town or landmark where I could rest for the night but anyway though I'm badly hurt could be worse then again it doesn't matter to me but I have to find somesort of resting spot _Thought the black Alicorn . He soon collasped in front of a pink peaguses her name was none other than Firefly the very pony who would nurse him back to health .

When she saw something not moving she swooped down thus landing on the ground with all four hooves . She walked over to inspect the hurt pony but thought of something she carefully lifted him up onto her back and with her wings stretched she took off at a blinding speed she didn't know it yet but she would be pregnant with her very soon to be daughter or filly Rainbow Dash .

She rushed him to the one pony that could help him Twilight Sparkle the one unicorn that knows more about magic than anyone or pony combined .

"Twilight I need your help" said a frantic Firefly . "Yes Firefly what it is it?" asked Twilight totally confused . "Well I found this black thing in the middle of the field not moving it looked like it was hurt and from what I could tell he had the horn of a unicorn the wings of a pegasi and I think the strength of an Earth Pony that's why I brought him to you hoping you could heal him up" explained Firefly .

Twilight was stunned and at a loss for words upon she lifted up the injured pony's wing carefully with her magic and saw a skull and crossbones cutie mark.

_What an unusual cutie mark_ Thought Twilight . As she lifted the injured pony off Firefly's back she quickly came inside and was nervous as Surprise or heck Applejack . So Twilight got right to work while Firefly waited and sure enough levitated him toward her bedroom where he would be able to rest for the moment .

"Ok he's in my bedroom resting if you want you can visit him" said a calm collected Twilight . And sure enough Firefly dashed up the stairs and saw the black pony sleeping peacefully .

_Well she said that I could stay by his side at least that's what I think it is though I can't be sure at the moment hold on I had better be sure …...Naw now that's just being rude just sit by his bed side and wait for him to wake up _Thought Firefly .

_**Death Bringers point of view **_

I was still asleep but I wasn't sure as to where or who brought me here but from what I could tell I wasn't in the field like I thought my body racked with pain all over from my wings my head all the way down to my hind quarters the only thing that wasn't hurting was my eyes I opened them breafily to find a pink blur sitting there out like a light .

_What happened last thing I remember was I was fighting off a some sort of creature I think it was a dragon but I can't be for sure then again I have to move my head I can't take too many risks like that _I thought as I was able to fully open my eyes I finally saw what came into view I think it was another peaguses she had a pink coat with a blue mane and two lightning bolts for a cutie mark I'll have to ask her about that later when I'm able to move . But later on I was able to move my hooves but I think my wings were broken during a fight .

Then again for the rest of the fight I had to use my wits just to get me through. "Oh hey your awake" said the unicorn . She was a pink unicorn with a white and purple mane and tail and had various stars for a cutie mark talk about odd then again an alicorn in her home on her bed and in her bedroom isn't odd enough ? Then I frankly don't know what is .

"Oh uh I was going to thank that pegauses for saving my flank back there but I think she's out like a light" I said chuckling I think that woke her up she looked at me and was fully shocked at what she saw . "Ah crap seems I got myself quite a pounding headache, Ok so uh who are you?" I asked . "I'm Twilight Sparkle" she introduced herself .

"That's the pony that rescued you her name if Firefly" said Twilight. "Uh just where am I?" I asked clearly confused . "Well for one your in Dream castle as for where you are your in my home here in dream valley" said Twilight .

"Uh thanks I take it you know what I am right?" I asked . "well yes I do from what Firefly told me that you had the strength of an Earth pony the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a pegasi as to what race you belong to that's a different story altogether you might be in a book I read once" she said .

"uh right well My names Death Bringer and as to what race I am I'm an Alicorn an Alicorn has the attributes of all three pony races you could say that I'm the very first to appear" I said . From what I had just told Twilight she seemed to understand what I had told her I tried to move but my body would have none of it .

"Don't move your injured" scolded Twilight . I could tell that this was going to be quite an interesting stay with her . "Well alright" I sighed in defeat no way was I getting myself out of this . So I laid back and sure enough Firefly was up in my grill so to speak . And without hesitation I kissed her . Talk about surprised herself .

"Thanks for saving me that fight with that dragon took a lot more out of me than I thought possible" I said to her . she blushed redder than any of Applejack's apples . "Uh thanks really it wasn't a problem I just couldn't leave someone like you hanging" she said back to me with a wink .

Something told me that me and her were going to be good friends but then again what do I know . I noticed Twilight seemed to giggle at this I raised an eyebrow at this but she turned to leave and most likely get back to reading her book . I was able to turn on my side with out much a problem however sleeping like that was going to be a problem . I was thinking back to that fight with the dragon in the cave .

_What was I thinking doing that was I really that stupid yea well blame me for it I know I know but then again blame my dad for it he wanted me to go into the cave and prove that I am a real stallion … well gee thanks pop for trying to fucking kill me you jackass remind me to kick your sorry flank across all of ponyland for that if I can find you! well anyway I had better sleep on it but still I managed to survive blame him and his friends of course it was my own stupidity for doing that and look where it got me injured all over dislodged wings and various cuts and bruises and a nearly broken hoof but I was able to move regardless through the cave through the forest _I thought as I slept .

Sure the pain was really keeping me awake but I needed the much needed sleep I was soon sleeping like a foal . But what I didn't know was that firefly was watching me sleep from outside her house .

_That poor pony he must have been through a lot I feel really bad for him well I'm sure he's in good hooves thanks to Twilight . Well better get back to work _Thought Firefly she soon zoomed off and was back to work with her tricks . But fate had a few tricks up its sleeve for those two and neither one would notice .

_**A/N: This is taking place before long before Friendship is Magic and Death bringer is an OC that I created myself **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 hanging with Firefly

**A/N: This is not a human in Equestria fanfic and however its a story that is leading to the birth of Rainbow Dash and the changing of Ponyland into Equestria which also leads up to My life in Ponyville and MLIP:The cupcake Killer so you could say that this is quite a backstory to the other two anyway ON with the story **

_**Ponyland,Paradise Estate **_

_**Twilight's home **_

I finally was able to move per Twilight's permission and thanks to her I was able to move around the house but to not venture outside cause my wings were already dislocated but what I found out was that one of my hooves was sprained but I was still able to move around .

"Thanks Twilight anyway breakfast is great" I said . Twilight giggled at this . "Thank you Death anyway though why the name it sounds very sad bringing" said Twilight .

"Well my Dad named me that basically of my cutie mark" I said . "Oh so what happened afterwards?" asked Twilight . "Well when I was a young colt almost a stallion my dad sent me into a cave and told me that I must kill a dragon on my own with out any help what's so ever well that was a BIG mistake and it almost got me killed" I said rembering the memory of that day . Twilight was horrified at what she heard from.

"How awful how could your dad do such a thing to a young colt what was your dad thinking doing such a thing to you at that age" said Twilight angry not with me but with my dad.

"Well he thought it would make become a 'Real Stallion' so to speak if I ever find him i'm going to kick his sorry flank all over ponyland just to show him that I am a real stallion even if he doesn't believe me" I said .

"While I don't condone what he did to you what your gonna do to him isn't any better trust me you should forget the past and move on with your life" said Twilight looking me in the eye . "Guess your right well anyway though if you haven't noticed I think that firefly is taking a real shine to me" I said with pride in my voice . "Well that's good anyway though lets finish up breakfast" said Twilight . And sure enough we both finished our breakfast so Twilight levitated her plate and mine and washed them meanwhile there was a knock at the door . Twilight went to open it and sure enough there was a young foal standing there with a huge smile on her face .

"Oh Ember what brings you here?" asked Twilight "Well I just wanted to hang out with you" said Ember happily . Something told me that those two knew each other as to why I wasn't sure but still I wanted to find out .

"Oh Hey Death bringer this is Ember one of my friends" introduced Twilight . "Oh Hello Ember" I said Back .

Something told me that the young gray foal didn't know what happened so I wasn't going to bother her with it . It almost looked like those two are mother and daughter in my book . "Sorry for the intrusion but it looks like you two are mother and daughter to me" I said .

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you standing there" said Twilight blushing as red one of Applejack's apples . Something did also tell me that Ember didn't have any parents . "well I have been here for about 10 minutes" I said . "So Ember you got any parents at all?" I asked carefully approaching the subject hopping I wouldn't screw this up .

"Well no my parents ditched me for adventuring even my own brother so Twilight and the other ponies took me in and raised me as if I was one of there own" replied Ember .

Something just clicked in my mind as to what it was I wasn't sure but still I was left by my dad in that cave all alone . Just then Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Cheerilee I suppose her friends were looking for her . "Oh Death Bringer this is Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Cheerilee there my friends" said Ember .

"Oh hey girls you here for ember?" I asked .

"Yup we have a lesson to go to and its one of our favorites" said a happy Sweetie belle .

And with that the girls and ….. foal took off toward there lesson while I headed out to go hang with Firefly that is IF I can find her . And sure enough I saw her doing the double inside out loop talk about hard not even I could pull it off then again who knows .

"Oh hey Death what's up" said Firefly hovering down to my level. "Oh not a whole lot just saw you doing your famous trick" I said with a little grin . "well thanks didn't know it was THAT famous anyway you wanna hang out I know a great spot here where there's a stream and a good hill where we could hang out and talk about stuff" offered Firefly .

There was no way I could pass this up but still no way I could pass up a chance to hang out with her . "Alright lets go but remember I can't fly I think my wings still dislocated unless you can snap it back into place" I offered. "Alright now when we get to that spot i'll help you with your wing though you may wanna hold onto something cause it will hurt" said Firefly . She soon took off into the air and that was when I reared up on my back hooves and took off the sprain healed and I was back running she told me to keep up there was no way that I could loose of course I teleported straight to the spot leaving her with her jaw hanging wide open .

"Ya know if your jaw is anymore open it may hit the ground" I snickered . Firefly blushed redder than anything I've seen before . So I held onto her and very carefully she relocated my left wing my right was my good one . I gave a good yelp of pain but it was worth it but still thanks to her I refolded both of them hiding my cutie mark . "Death Bringer there's something that I need to tell you" said Firefly . "Oh what is it?" I asked . "well I had sex with another stallion and he got me pregnant it was another peaguses so he left me when I told him that I was pregnant with his foal he said I'm on my own so I was thinking that you could help me raise it" said Firefly .

"Well this sounds too good to pass up alright then might as well since I know nothing of raising foals but I'll try and be there for you" I said to her with a look that would scare most other ponies right out of there skin and make them run for the hills .

"Oh thank you you don't know how much this means to me" said Firefly with tears in her eyes . I was confused for a moment till it hit me like two dragons swiping at me .

"Uh you ok?" I asked confused . "yea these are tears of happiness" said Firefly . And sure enough I was able to perform a DNA spell it was cyan pegauses with a rainbow mane and tail to match .

"I have a name for her" I said . "That fast?" asked Firefly confused . "Yuparoonie her name is Rainbow Dash" I said happily . _Rainbow Dash ,sounds like a good name I like it _Thought Firefly happily . "Rainbow Dash I like it alright then Rainbow Dash it is" agreed Firefly .

"Hey Rainbow I'm your Dad well that is if you can hear me" I said to her belly . Something told me that my life went from worse to better than what it was . But I had to wonder how was I going to perserve all these ponies in some sort of stassis I had to figure that out and fast.

_Hmm I wonder if any of Twilight's books have any spells on perserving someone and if they do well then I have an idea although I still need to do some research on that _I thought as me and Firefly just hung out pointing out clouds and just trying to figure out what they were . But I had to wonder if things were going my way and I had to venture a guess that they were but eh who knows and well I have friends to fall back on and a foal to help raise who ever this pony was I would personally like to hurt him bad but with raising my foal Rainbow Dash I think not .

"Remember Firefly your only a few weeks pregnant just take it easy" I said to her . "Yea you to and take it easy on the wing" replied Firefly she had that look that would make most ponies shake in there hooves but not me I had nerves of steel no way was she going to try and stare me down no way in ponyland. And the day ended with quite a bang .

Firefly took off toward a cloud to sleep on while I headed back to Twilights house . I told her that another pony had sex with Firefly then when she told him she was pregnant sure enough he took off leaving her to raise her own daughter I then went on to tell Twilight that i'm going to help her raise her daughter if it isn't mine I don't care .

Twilight was still shocked that another Pegasi would do that to herbut also smiled that i'm stepping up to help her I then we on to tell her that the foals name is Rainbow Dash Twilight was so happy for Firefly that she got me in quite a bone crushing hug .And the day ended quite well with out much problems well for me that is


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Another Alicorn?

**Death Bringers POV**

The very next morning I woke up and sure enough some new ponies have arrived and sure enough I couldn't figure out there names but I was still doing research once I was fully awake . "Oh hey Twilight,good morning" I said finally awake . "Good morning to you to so how are you liking Dream castle?" asked Twilight curious .

_No need keep her guessing_ I thought . "I actually like it here anyway I have been doing some research and sure enough there is a spells that preserve a pony or group of them" I said levitating the book over to her . "amazing I didn't know I had this how did you get it?" asked Twilight . "Easy your library is chocked full of books I just needed to find the book on preserving spells and BAM there it is" I said with a smug look .

"Well this is great anyway yes you can preserve one or a group of ponies but what you don't know is that once preserved is that NO one will be able to break it unless another one of your race can undo the changes" said Twilight . "That's right that's one thing I didn't consider eh you win some you loose some oh well" I said .

"Your gonna learn ,anyway some new ponies have arrived I think I caught there names one of them from paradise estate is Paradise another is Fizzy and your not going to believe this but this one's an Alicorn just like you her name is MoonShower" said Twilight .

Death Bringers jaw hit the ground faster than Firefly doing the double inside out loop . "A-A-Another Alicorn like me I thought I was the only one if this is one of my dad's tricks then forget it"snorted the Black Alicorn . "I'm beginning to think the same thing but we should be cautious about this" Said Twilight . "I agree we don't know what this Alicorn's intentions are or what she's really planning" said Death Bringer . And sure enough there was a knock at the door .

_Now I wonder who could this be?_ Thought Twilight as she trotted over to the door to open it and sure enough there revealed a Purple alicorn she had wings a horn and a moon and stars for a cutie mark . "So your the Alicorn I heard about so much" she said . "Yea i'm certain that you were sent by father am I wrong?" asked the black alicorn with a snort . "No I was banished a few years after you couldn't defeat the dragon you see I came searching for you in hopes we could be together" she said .

"Sorry but I'm with firefly now as far as friends go I can do with that but in a relationship? Sorry out of the question please understand that I'm taken" I said with a look that would make most mares run .

"I understand I'm Moonshower and I'm an alicorn just like you but anyway thanks for letting me know oh and as for the alicorn race? There dieing out or being hunted" Said Moonshower taking her leave into the clouds.

_My race dying?eh bone heads but anyway that makes me and moonshower the last two alicorns I really thought I was the last one oh well _Thought Death Bringer as he went back to reading and doing tests on objects to make sure that the spells work meanwhile Twilight went back to her reading while I went back to testing preserving spells in hopes that when one day I can gather everyone lead them into a cave and tell them what I plan to do with them and myself .

_**11 months later **_

and sure enough the foals were born one was a unicorn which had a lavender coat a purple and pink mane and tail the other was a cyan Peagauses with a rainbow mane and tail the other was a white unicorn with a purple mane the other was an earth pony with a blonde mane and tail the other was well you guessed it a pink earth pony with a straight pink mane and tail and the last was a cream pegauses with a pink mane and tail . Something told me and the others that they would carry on the rainbow of light . We named the others Twilight Sparkle Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity and Fluttershy but we had to figure out something so we sent them off toward a place far away from Dream castle where families would watch over them . Pinkie went to the rock family while dash was taken up to the clouds Fluttershy was the same Rarity was taken toward the place that would be known as Fillydelphia while Applejack was taken toward what would be Manehatten .

"Alright guys our future daughters will carry on the tradition of protecting the Rainbow of light or what will be known as the Elements of Harmony what we need to do is find a cave and seal our selves in it until someone can undo the seal i'm not sure when we are going to wake up but trust me there is one thing that I do know in the future the far future unicorns Pegasi and Earth ponies will be able to live together i'm not sure how but i'm sure of one thing is that we can and will live to see the future .

Twilight where is the nearest cave that's far enough from Dream castle?" I asked serisouly .

"Well there is cave to the southwest but its going to be quite a walk from here I'd say about 4 to 5 days walk maybe more" replied Twilight . "Alright listen up everyone pack only what you can take with you then meet me back here at the gate" I said . I turned toward Twilight and the others . "Alright listen up I have tested the preserving spells and it would appear that they work now then head back home and pack up what you need I will be doing the same thing trust me" I said and with that they were released from the Hospital and did what they had to do . I packed up what I take with me and that was a picture of my family or what was my family .

_I'll find out what happened to you all don't worry mother father flyer dasher charger don't worry _I thought as I put away the picture . I headed out and sure enough Twilight packed up some of her favorite books and she was ready to go . "We need to get Ember" I said . "Infact I invited her over and explained the situation to her and she understands what is going to happen" Twilight informed me . "Great I guess she knows what's going to happen" I said with a lump forming in my throat . "Don't worry if this works then the spell will be successful and we will be out of this mess and we will have stood the test of time"Twilight assured me .

That made me feel relieved in some way . And sure enough I found Surprise Sparkler Applejack Posey Minty Paradise Fizzy Ember Firefly Sky wishes and Moonshower at the gate and ready to go . Me and Twilight were there and ready and we all left Dreamcastle looking back at our now former home we had to find a new home in the future we walked about five days straight of course spike was with us we met him about half way when we told him of a a cave and sure enough he showed us several caves that cut our trip almost by half the time it would have taken . "Alright guys lay down on the floor all of you while I charge up my horn" I commanded .

Of course sparkler is afraid of dirt go figure I would be guessing that Rarity is going to get that from her soon to be grandmother just great . But of course Sparkler did as she was told and got into a comfortable position . I did as well and the spells spread all around us and sure enough we were frozen in time . Years past us by and day turned to night faster than you can say WOW . Dream castle was abandoned when the smooze attacked and paradise estate was the only thing for a town or house . And sure enough the families past our daughters around making sure they have great lives . I thought back to the day I first came here and wow I got to meat firefly Twilight Surprise Posey Sparkler Applejack Ember Sky wishes Moonshower Minty of course I didn't meet Paradise but I have met her in the market a few times and finally fizzy. Of course as time was slowing down things dramticaly changed but our cave was still here.

_**Equestria,Ponyville **_

_**(FIM)**_

I was still asleep when Princess Celestia was able to undo the spell's that casted long before we all were preserved . I was able to wake up and see another Alicorn a white Alicorn and dark blue Alicorn standing before me towering over me . _It seems that the preserving spells worked well I'll be but even I don't know how to undo the spells good thing I know the side effects to those spells _ I thought . I was able to open my eyes . And sure enough there stood two goddesses . "Princesses what should we do the other ponies?" asked one guard .

"Take them to the canterlot hospital make sure that they get the best care" commanded the white Alicorn . I was confused as to what was going on but from what I was able to asertain I guess I was going to be taken to some sort of castle but I need to be brought up to speed as to what happened . I tried to get up but one of the Alicorns moved to assist me . "Ugh thanks" I mumbled while getting to my hooves .

"Your welcome you should come with us your friends are quite fine there in fine hooves trust me" said the white Alicorn . And with the last of my strength I was able to walk out of the cave and into the sunlight . _So much has changed since I remember it I wonder if dream castle is as bustling with ponies _ I thought as I was being helped toward the chariot . With the last of my strength I got inside and tried to go to sleep but to no luck . "just who are you two?" I asked still sleepy . "I am Princess Celestia and that is my sister Princess Luna" Said Celestia .

"Well I'm Death Bringer I see you've already saw Twilight Velvet Surprise Firefly Moonshower Minty Sparkler Ember Posey Spike and Applejack" I said .

"yes but they were too sleepy to even move so I had undo the spells that you casted 4,000 years ago that's right you and your friends were asleep for 4,000 years and in that slot Dream castle was abanboned due to something called the smooze attacking so the only thing that was avaible was known as Paradise Estate and it still stands today we just moved it from its old location to a location near the outskirts of Canterlot" said Celestia .

"me and my friends were asleep for 4,000 years that explains everything from the ponies abandoning Dream Castle to paradise Estate to the creation of Ponyville" I said. "Well that's right as for the Rainbow of light as you know it,We know it as the Elements of Harmony" said Luna . "Now it all makes sense one of you sent me a vision somehow someway through time into what was known as the past oh boy are the girls are in for a shock when they meet there grandmothers" I said. "Grandmothers? I don't know what you mean" said Celestia confused .

"4,000 years ago Twilight Surprise Applejack Firefly Posey and Sparkler gave birth the to who you know as Twilight Sparkle Applejack Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Applejack and Pinkiepie the mares I mentioned are there mothers" I said . It came as a shock to them both .

"Then you and the others must explain it to them" Said Celestia . "Oh we will once we get to feeling better" I said . "More like cleaned up and feeling better" snickered Luna .

"Oh ha ha ha yea laugh it up" I said sarcastically . By the time we arrived at Canterlot I was still weak from waking up sure enough I had enough strength to move and sure enough she ordered the Royal cleaning crew to get right on it cleaning me up but I was still worried about my friends as they got me cleaned up but once again two royal sisters didn't notice my cutie mark which was good . But I still wondered if any of the past ponies made it . But it didn't matter to me for the next few days I was able to get my strength back and feeling better than ever .

I decided to take a walk through what is now Canterlot _Boy am I shocked in 4,000 years so much has changed I still wonder to this very day if I can still find Paradise Estate _I thought as I finally found the hospital . "I say you peasant move it" said the high class unicorn. "Yeesh lighten up I have someplace I gotta be so move it bonehead" I shot back .

He was shocked and walked off with his muzzle in the air like a stuck up brat . I walked inside the hospital . "Excuse me I need to see Twilight Velvet Firefly Posey Minty Moonshower Ember Sky wishes Surprise Sparkler and Applejack" I said .

"Yes there on the second floor room 101" she said .

And I took off faster than I thought wasting no time . I finally made it and sure enough they were asleep like little foals . "hey Firefly wakee wakee" I said . And sure enough everyone woke up except Ember poor foal she needed the sleep can't say I blame her "I'm awake so glad you could make it" said a groggy firefly.

"True on that anyway our daughters are on there way toward Canterlot I guessed Princess Celestia sent her faithful student a letter concerning her family tree or something" I said . Soon everyone else started to wake up even little Ember . "Is it time to wake up already?" asked Ember . "Yup your going to meet your still friends but things are vastly different" I told her . And sure enough the mane 6 emerged . "Alright pull up some chairs this is going to take awhile" I told them .

" 4,000 years ago your grandmothers gave birth to you 6 you may not know it but its quite true Rainbow Dash that's Firefly your grandmother. Rarity your's is Sparkler Pinkiepie your's is Surprise Fluttershy your's is Posey Applejack yours is well Applejack and Twilight your grandmother is Twilight Velvet" I said . The young mare Applejack looked me dead in the eye .

"Ah know yer telling the truth pardner but who's that gray little younger?" asked Applejack. "That's Ember I take it Applebloom and her friends came to meet there new friend?" I asked her .

"Oh yea but ah think we need to change my grandmothers name cause we can't we can't have the same name" she said . "You have a point I was thinking along the lines of Apple pie or apple cake" I suggested . "Ah think Apple cake would work what do you think?" she asked her mother .

"That sounds good AJ and besides I do agree with Death Bringer on this it would be confusing among the apple family" said the now Apple cake . "Alright I was thinking that maybe Twilight Velvet could move in with her Daughter Twilight Sparkle and the same for everyone else" I said . "Uh don't you mean every pony?" asked Rainbow Dash .

"Yea I guess your right Dash" I said . As I explained everything to the daughters or harmony bearers they knew that there lives would be changed forever of course someone had to throw a welcome to Equestria party and well who better than Pinkie of course . And sure enough they were released from the hospital . Sweetie belle and Scoots saw who the new pony was and sure enough there very recent memories told them that it was ember a young foal from there past time.

"EMBER" Shouted Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo . Applebloom was confused when she saw her mother Applejack explained everything to her and sure enough the youngest in the family understood now she had a mother for so long something that she wanted . And with that they boarded the train back to what is now the modern day Ponyville . And sure enough rarity took ember in decided to let her stay with her sister sweetie belle but she would also have to go to school . _4,000 years ago if you told me that I was going to meet the daughters of the rainbow of light or elements of harmony then I would have called you absolutely crazy _I thought while starring out the window . We soon arrived to ponyville and I was amazed saw that the past ponies found someway to remain in the modern times I guessed they had the same idea that I did .

I saw ponies like Sundance Aurora Kiwi bonbon's old friends like Bright eyes Sweatheart Starlight Melody Patch and clover hard to believe that everything survived . "How am I seeing old ponies and how did they survive 4,000 years ago?" I asked Twilight .

"Well that's easy when we found them I think that somehow some alicorn must have used a preserving spell like the one that you used"Said Twilight . "That sounds like a good suggestion so lets get to the party something tell's me that the party is going to be a HIT" I said the last part .

And with that we headed to what is now Sugercube Corner and soon enough the party was in full swing . I got to meet Bright eyes Sweetheart Melody and the rocking beats Teddy Ace Lance Clover Patch and Ponyville was bustling with life everyday more and more houses and or cottages were built to what is now the Everfree forest good thing i'm staying with Firefly and Dash I got to meet Mr. and Mrs Cake and boy were they shocked to meet Surprise she had a bit of a prank pulled on them the old hand or hoof shocker what a prank that was soon the party was starting to die down and the other ponies headed out but we stuck around to help clean up the shop. You could say that my life took a turn for the very best .

_**THE END **_

_**A/N: I just wanted to say that this story is one of the most interesting to do seeing as how there were no alicorns but frankly I did what I could so leave a review and do you want a sequel to the first Alicorn? Cause i'm willing to do one. So until then chipmunkfantic OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the start of a new life

_**Ponyville ,Eqeustria **_

As Death Bringer and the others got settled in with there daughters not that they minded since that day that they were awoken from there 4,000 year sleep everything around them changed Paradise Estate can still be used but Dream Castle that's a different story .

It tool four thousand years to get the residue of the smooze cleared out of the castle and driven back to mount gloom Ember how ever got to meet her old friends they may not be the friends that she knew four thousand years ago but there still Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle when ember met Applebloom for the very first time the two hit it off quite well spending every chance that they got together and even Applecake

(Which is really AppleJack) helped around the farm thus and cutting down on a lot of time the chores took to get done Surprise stayed with her daughter Pinkie Pie and the cakes and boy her face lit up like a candle on the birthday cake .

She absolutely loved Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake and they loved her Mr. and Mrs. Cake weren't sure why but it made them more happy to have a mother and two who could run Sugercube Corner and with more time to focus on the kids more as well . Most of the time that the cakes are gone both Surprise and Pinkie can run sugercube Corner without them . As for Rainbow Dash Firefly her mother and her father Death Bringer all stayed in her cloud house .

_Something tells me she has a job _Thought Death Bringer . Things got off to a rocky start but later Rainbow made up with her parents even if there four thousand years old which didn't matter to her at all she's just glad to have them with her through out her entire life . "So honey your mother tells me that you have a job? Is that true?" asked her father .

"yea I work for the weather team here in Ponyville" said there daughter proudly. "Yea your friend Twilight Sparkle told me when I was in the hospital" said Death Bringer . "You know i'm glad to have you two I understand why you gave us away still though i'm just glad to have met you both" said Rainbow Dash .

Her mother Firefly just stroked her rainbow mane as she cried softly . Death Bringer just walked into another room just trying to get away from the tender since he needed a moment to himself . _Its hard to believe that my spell worked of course even I didn't know it would work I wonder if this show pony lives here eh worth a try _Thought the Black Alicorn .

But what came as a shocker to him when his own HIS own daughter hugged the stuffing out of him of course sooner or later they would have to get together maybe sometime in November or sometime like that and have thanksgiving yea that would be a great idea .

"Hey I have an idea why don't we plan a Thanksgiving get together all of us even the cakes something tells me that this just may to work" said the black Alicorn .

"Hey that's a great idea anyway though I just wanted to tell you that I am going out to go help with the weather team" said Dash . And of course she flew out of her window and toward the place that is Cloudsdale .

_I'm never going to understand her sure firefly does but I clearly don't oh well I guess that takes time _Thought Death Bringer .

Meanwhile Firefly was going out to go meet Surprise Twilight Applecake Posey and Sparkler . "Hey you wanna come with me we haven't gotten together in four thousand years"Joked Firefly . "Uh sure that would be a great idea and it would get me out of the house" said Death bringer . And with that the two were took off and flew toward Surgercube Corner .

Something told those two that they really do need to get the others such as Sparkler Twilight Velvet AC and Posey . And sure enough they all met at Sugercube corner finally they all talked up a storm of course ponies like Minty Paradise Aurora Fizzy Kiwi Bright eyes Moonshower and Sundance all heard the conversation but decided to just hang out and talk among themselves Surprises daughter Pinkie was glad they were able to meet there daughter and sure enough even meet her grandmother turned mother but to her she was all happy on the inside . Meanwhile Skywishes was also hanging out and talking with Sweetheart and Melody .

"So how did you all survive?" asked Skywishes. "Well we don't know it would seem that our princess must have casted some sort of spell to put us all to sleep for about four thousand years that is until this white Alicorn awoke us and got us all to the hospital thank goodness anyway though i'm glad to see the future" said Sweetheart .

Of course both Sweetheart and Teddy became quite a cute couple and Melody and the others accepted him for who he is and NOT for who he was . Of course Teddy was there and so were his friends as well just a table away talking about how much they love ponyville .

_Somethings just don't change for me it doesn't matter to me I'm just glad that I was able to have them with me even if we are four thousand years ahead _Thought Teddy happily . He looked over to his marefriend Sweetheart and thought and made himself that he would never be mean to her but only if anypony picks on her .

Of course poor ember got picked on by both Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver spoon . But thanks to her friends the CMC they always stood up for her and thankfully she was glad to have friends even if they are old or new to her there her friends.

"Well come on gals ah heard that Ember didn't have family in the past ah think that its just great to be livin with Rarity and her mother Sparkler" said Applebloom .

She was right though she could tell with a huge smile on Embers face there was no doubting it she was happy to have friends and family once more no matter where or when she is all she wants is friends and family .

"Lets not forget that she is also living with me Applebloom but anyway i'm glad to have another sister to talk to and play with and a mother to talk to as well" said Sweetie Belle .

And once again the CMC were glad to accept Ember as one of there new members into the Cutie mark Crusaders something told them that they would be the greatest of friends for all time .

That is the one thing that she wanted from the start and she had to wait fourthousand years in order to see her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and met Applebloom and she also has other adults to go to if she had problems or is unsure about something .

And she has other friends to talk to as well. So over all she is going to live a good if not a great life . Even if the crusade ends there friendship will always continue . That's the one thing that matters to her and her friends .


End file.
